


【长顾】隐居一

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 长顾填坑之马车Play注：堂堂太始帝为何将顾大将军摁在马车里酱酱釀釀，这到底是道德的沦丧还是……（编不下去了，总之为今日的安定侯默哀一秒钟，然后哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）PS：我是驾车的霍郸（举手）——马车隔音其实比帅帐还不好（抱头鼠窜）





	【长顾】隐居一

**Author's Note:**

> 长顾
> 
> 填坑之马车Play
> 
> 注：堂堂太始帝为何将顾大将军摁在马车里酱酱釀釀，这到底是道德的沦丧还是……（编不下去了，总之为今日的安定侯默哀一秒钟，然后哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）
> 
> PS：我是驾车的霍郸（举手）——马车隔音其实比帅帐还不好（抱头鼠窜）

大梁自太始帝继位以来，百姓的幸福值连年飙升。各地老百姓嘴里动不动就是大赞特赞，咱们年纪轻轻的太始帝，是个大大的好皇帝。

联名的折子从各地源源不断地发往京城，长庚随手一翻那堆着高高一摞的折子，都是些无脑吹嘘，还有什么为帝王祈福的殷勤话，长庚随手往旁边一扔，去检些正事来看。顾昀刚从床上爬下来，却喜滋滋地捡来看，随口扯着胡说，“哎，儿子，你这皇帝做的够本了，普天之下的百姓都为你祈福，你这下辈子是不是要位列仙班了啊？”

长庚抬眼一瞅，顾昀脸上挂着名为愁苦实为调戏的坏笑，“你这位列仙班了，我可怎么办啊？”

长庚琢磨着，可能是昨晚把他折腾狠了，哭了半夜，这会睡到下午刚起来，却又不知死活地来调戏他，长庚为人，实在不懂这种大无畏的精神，顾昀到底是怎么坚持下来的？

于是长庚还是没忍住问，“义父，你又在骚什么？腰不疼了吗？腿能站稳了吗？”

“……”

顾昀委屈，这小崽子，这些年没学会些哄人的功夫，最见长地就是一句话堵到他内伤。

这日子，天下太平，海晏河清，可唯独他顾昀，就像被长庚圈养起来的金丝雀，想看眼外面的蓝天，这还得考虑考虑……自己这腿能不能站起来。

腿不好，当然是被儿子压了半夜，干到四肢发软。

顾昀心里念念叨叨，爬回床上打算再睡会。长庚见他不说话了，默默地爬回去睡觉，心里有些忍不住想笑。写完手里的最后一个字，搁下笔，端了一杯水送到顾昀嘴边，殷勤地讨好，“子熹，你想不想跟我游遍大江南北，去看看天下名山大川？”

顾昀想他也不能随便就出了皇宫做甩手掌柜，于是随口敷衍，“好好好，去去去。”

长庚微微一笑，“好，那我们明天就出发。”

“？？？”

顾昀一个鲤鱼打挺从床上下来，不妨腿一软摔进长庚怀里。眼尖一瞅，才看见长庚从方才就在那写的东西——那是份传位诏书。

“你！你要传位太子？”

于是顾大将军，基于腰痛腿软无政权，任由心肝宝贝儿个甩手掌柜，将皇位给太子一扔，拖着自己上了马车。首站，那小甜心说，要带他去风景如画的江南，小住几天。

行吧。

顾昀一路坐着马车，颠颠簸簸，快把肺都颠出来了。从前穿着玄鹰天南海北的飞来飞去，骑着战马冲锋陷阵千里赶路，也没觉得这么难受的。顾昀将这一切都归罪于坐在他身边的那个小王八蛋。

此刻那个小王八蛋，手贴在他的腰上，美其名曰，“子熹辛苦了，我来帮你揉揉腰。”其实根本原因是长庚甩位给小太子的事情没有跟顾昀提前商量，所以二人那天大吵了一架，虽然最终顾昀还是个耳根子软的经不起长庚念叨三句，但顾昀还是非常气不过，三天没让这贪吃小色鬼近身。

如今贪吃的小混帐手指不老实地揉捏着他这安生了两天的老腰，生生折磨出一股酥酥麻麻的触感，从腰间游移到身体各处。

顾昀往旁边一躲，奈何马车也就那么大点，躲不出一点，又被那混账黏住，“子熹你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

顾昀咬着牙，“我，哪，都，不，舒，服。”

长庚这个算是能装满一麻袋知识的陈圣手真传的弟子，尤其对顾昀又是里里外外都翻得门儿清，自是心里明白，顾昀是哪里不舒服，于是更加过分地用力捏了两下，“哪里疼，我给你揉揉？”

顾昀脸上青白一片，心里为“父慈子孝”一去不复返而伤心欲绝，一边推开长庚作乱的手，“别摸了！再摸，我就把你给扔下去。”

长庚一脸委屈，“子熹，你腰痛，我替你揉揉，怎么了？”

“……”

这一脸委屈样，这倒还成他的不对了？

顾昀此人，一向是只吃软不吃硬。尤其是长庚这块又甜又软的香饽饽，就更是束手无策了。于是当顾昀被长庚摁在马车里从后面扒了裤子使劲侵犯的时候，顾昀还一脑门官司地反省，到底是哪一步走错了？为什么回回都是自己的屁股付出代价？

身后那混账小子，还是一如既往地，只要那根东西一插进来，就开始胡言乱语地“义父”“子熹”地乱叫，动作随着马车颠簸着，一次次狠狠顶进最深处，顾昀颤颤巍巍的手扶着马车，好几次险些头撞到门上。

顾昀心知肚明，这一个忍不住，就全被赶车的霍郸听了去。未免颜面扫地，顾大帅只好浑身哆嗦着，扯了个衣服袖子含在嘴里，死死咬住，闷哼都咽回肚子里。

长庚低头，见顾昀额头上都浸满了汗，额间的发丝湿了都贴在额角，脑后的黑丝长发撩到肩膀一边，凌乱地铺在散了一马车的衣服上。长庚见他这样忍着嘴里不发出一声哼叫，穴内却绞得更加用力，将他狠狠往里吸去。

顾昀嘴里含糊着催他，“小崽子，快点做。”

长庚整个人又难忍又爽利，一则不想顾昀真的被门外的老霍听了去，二则自己实在是被他吸地忍不住，遂从善如流，急急地交代了。

马车上没地方清理，顾昀被摁着干了一番，又被颠颠簸簸一路，身子早没了力气，被长庚用锦被一裹搂在怀里，昏昏沉沉地直睡到目的地——长庚早备下的一座简单的竹林小院。

当了皇帝的人就是不一样，被抱下车的顾昀伸头扫了一眼，这山清水秀的好地方，买来怕是花了不少钱。

长庚仿佛一眼看破了他的心思，随口道，“这是我托葛晨建的，里面有挺多小玩意小机关的，你肯定喜欢，还有温泉，我先带你洗个澡，然后带你看看这些小东西。”

霍郸主子下车就去安顿马车，打扫院子，准备晚饭等等，对于侯爷洗澡这种事，自然是不需要他效劳的。

山清明目，水秀养人。在这山林里住着，每日给长庚吹个小曲娱乐娱乐，顾昀这小日子过得比在皇宫里舒服。

一直以来，大梁全能——“除了生孩子不行其他没有什么干不了”的长庚一直承包了家务活和做饭这件事，顾昀绕着厨房想帮点忙，都被长庚轰出来说他帮倒忙。

顾昀很不服气，于是这日，顾昀心血来潮，不顾自己曾经在三大营连最简单的烤兔子都能烤糊的厨艺，想去山下集市去买点食材，亲自替长庚煮饭。

某日，趁着长庚不在，顾昀这就偷偷溜下山了。

长庚外出一回来，发现顾昀不在，霍郸又支支吾吾地说了个一半不肯说明白丢了他家侯爷的面子，长庚就着这一半的支支吾吾，前前后后把事情一捋，才明白，他家子熹，是为了给他做饭，才跑下山买食材。

长庚心里想笑，又有点担心

顾子熹为人，不甘寂寞，最爱热闹，这么些年，仍旧是本性不改。山下新开了些青楼雅阁，戏院歌舫的，虽说长庚知道，顾昀没这个胆子敢进去逛一逛，但是一想到顾昀遥遥地望上一眼，长庚心里就酸了个彻底。

于是长庚不等顾昀回来，就忍不住下山，去亲自接他。


End file.
